Le secret de Maître Mu
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Deux tibétaines se rendent à Jamir, auprès du mystérieux ermite qui y vit. D'où vient-il ? Et qui est-il au fait ? Elles vont avoir la surprise de leur vie .... Reviews toujours bienvenues !


Arrêtons-nous un moment, d'accord ?

Tamdin se pencha en avant et posa la paume de ses mains sur ses genoux, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle. Décidément , à presque trente ans maintenant, elle n'était plus aussi jeune ! L'année précédente, déjà, l'ascension jusqu'ici avait été difficile. Mais cette fois-ci risquait bien d'être la dernière. Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle faisait preuve, il faudrait que le village trouve d'autres volontaires pour monter à Jamir au printemps prochain.

Elle se redressa, mains sur les hanches, et prit une profonde inspiration. A une telle altitude, l'oxygène se faisait rare. Fort heureusement, l'hiver avait été clément, et les faibles chutes de neige de cette fin de mois de mars rendaient la marche plus aisée.

En contrebas, les nuages, poussés par un vent du nord, avaient envahi la vallée, dissimulant le village à son regard. Tamdin était née ici, sur le toit du monde, et avait parcouru la montagne tibétaine dans ses moindres recoins, mais elle savait que le moindre changement dans la direction du vent, la moindre chute de température pouvaient être mortels dans un milieu si hostile à l'homme . Sans parler de l'éventualité de perdre son chemin dans le brouillard et de finir dans une crevasse du rocher ou au fond d'un ravin … Autant de bonnes raisons de ne jamais s'aventurer seul dans ces montagnes. Elles ne pardonnaient jamais la moindre erreur de jugement.

Ca va, Nyima ? On continue ?

Sa compagne sourit, son visage rougi par le vent glacial grimaçant sous l'effort. Visiblement , elle aussi avait hâte de retrouver son foyer. Avec un peu de chance, elles arriveraient suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir envisager de redescendre et parvenir chez elles avant que le soleil ne se couche. Sinon, pas de témérité mal placée . Comme elles l'avaient déjà fait deux ans auparavant, elles demanderaient l'asile pour la nuit au curieux jeune homme qui vivait en ermite à Jamir.

Ce fut une épreuve de monter jusqu'à Jamir. Mais Nyima et Tamdin ne le regrettaient pas. C'était leur façon – et celle de tout le village – de prouver leur reconnaissance à l'ermite de Jamir. Lorsqu'il y avait un problème médical, enfant malade, vieillard mourant ou villageois blessé, il répondait toujours présent, quels que soient l'heure ou le temps qu'il faisait. Son aide était plus que précieuse : le premier poste de secours – un maigre dispensaire – était à plus de huit jours de marche, le premier lieu digne d'être appelé un hôpital à vingt. Autant dire sur la lune ! Même si quelquefois ses façons de soigner les gens uniquement en posant ses mains sur l'endroit malade les laissaient perplexes, ils se réjouissaient de pouvoir toujours compter sur lui. En échange, les enfants du village récoltaient dans les montagnes avoisinantes les herbes dont il avait besoin pour préparer décoctions et baumes. Et c'était le fruit de leur travail que les deux jeunes femmes lui amenaient maintenant, soigneusement enveloppé dans les sacs qu'elles portaient sur le dos.

A y regarder de près, on savait assez peu de choses sur lui, même pas son nom. Il était arrivé voilà près de dix ans maintenant, encore enfant. Il devait donc en avoir près de dix-huit maintenant. D'où venait-il ? Mystère ! Les anciens du village parlaient quelquefois d'un légendaire ermite qui avait vécu à Jamir lui aussi, bien longtemps avant leur naissance, avant même celle de leurs parents et grands-parents. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient apparentés, mais le pensaient à cause de ces curieux points de couleur qu'ils portaient sur le front, à la place où aurait dû se trouver la naissance des sourcils. Le vieil ermite – Shion, ou Shian, ou quelque nom dans ce genre-là – avait lui aussi de connaissances médicales, et avait porté secours à maintes reprises aux villageois de l'époque. Et puis on disait qu'il y avait eu une terrible bataille dont le bruit et les lueurs étaient parvenus jusqu'au village. Malgré la peur, les habitants étaient allés voir ce qui s'était passé. En vain. La pagode dans laquelle l'ermite logeait tout en hauteur de sa montagne n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines fumantes. Et de son propriétaire, on n'avait plus jamais entendu parler.

Et puis un jour , voici près de dix ans, donc, l'enfant était arrivé, seul, avec sur son dos une boîte de métal doré qui semblait bien lourde pour son petit corps. Il avait pris seul le chemin qui menait là-haut. Lorsque les villageois, poussés par la curiosité, étaient montés à leur tour quelques semaines plus tard, ils avaient eu la surprise de voir la pagode comme neuve ! Comment un enfant qui avait à tout prendre sept ou huit ans avait-il pu réaliser un tel prodige seul ? Pourtant, on ne vit jamais aucun autre étranger dans la région. Et personne n'osa poser de questions lorsqu'il descendait quelquefois au village. Au fils des ans, on s'habitua à sa présence et à son mystère. Surtout les jeunes filles à marier du village, qui soupiraient en rougissant sur son passage …

Enfin, la forme gracieuse du toit de la pagode apparut, au grand soulagement de Tamdin et Nyima.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de présence à l'extérieur. Seul le vent qui soufflait en rafales glacées et déchirait les joues des deux jeunes femmes hantait les lieux. L'ermite devait être à l'intérieur.

Viens, allons voir, intima Tamdin à sa jeune compagne.

Elles se rapprochèrent, et frappèrent à l'unique porte de la tour. Aucune réponse.

Tu crois qu'il a disparu, comme l'autre ?

Nyima haussa les épaules.

Va savoir … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il est peut-être dans la montagne ? Laissons-lui les sacs d'herbes ici, et redescendons.

Nyima regarda le ciel.

Il vaudrait peut-être mieux les mettre à l'intérieur, s'il se met à pleuvoir tout sera perdu.

Tu as raison. Entrons.

La porte était massive , et elles durent pousser de toutes leurs forces pour la faire pivoter sur ses gonds. A peine rentrées, elles se figèrent.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Abandonnant son sac dans un coin, Tamdin se dirigea vers la cheminée, et tendit la main vers le foyer.

C'est froid. Le feu est éteint, et depuis longtemps.

Pas de traces de bagarre – qui serait venu chercher des noises à l'ermite de Jamir de toute façon ? Hormis un livre qui traînait sur la table, la pièce était méticuleusement rangée.

S'il est parti , c'est récemment qu'il l'a fait . Regarde, il n'y a pas un gramme de poussière par terre, ni sur les meubles.

Hmmm … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il y avait quelque chose sur le sol près d'une porte restée entrebaillée. Nyima s'approcha. C'était une sorte de jarre de terre vernissée, qui s'était brisée en tombant. Son contenu, une pâte blanchâtre à la consistance visqueuse – sans doute une pommade – s'était répandu sur le sol de pierre. Tamdin s'accroupit, y trempa son doigt et le porta à ses narines.

Ca sent les herbes.

Et ça ?

Nyima désigna une petite flaque à côté , plus claire et plus liquide que le contenu de la jarre.

Tamdin renouvela l'opération. Cette fois, l'odeur ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle éveillait en elle un sentiment curieux, mélange de malaise et de bonheur.

J'ai déjà senti ça quelque part. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Nyima sentit à son tour.

Tu as raison. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Une plante ?

Tamdin secoua la tête.

Non , pas une plante. En tout cas, je ne crois pas. Hé, tu as entendu ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond. Nyima l'imita.

Là-haut ?

Viens.

Elles se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'escalier de pierre qui faisait penser à une grand bouche sombre, inséré qu'il était dans l'épaisseur du mur. Tamdin passa devant. Derrière elle, elle devina Nyima qui frissonnait.

On ne risque rien, dit-elle pour la rassurer.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle n'en menait pas large.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans les marches, l'odeur étrange se fit plus forte. Tout à coup, Tamdin sentit que Nyima se cramponnait à son bras.

Oh , Tamdin, il y a une autre odeur …., chuchota-t-elle d'une toute petite voix tremblante.

Tamdin avala sa salive.

Nyima avait raison. Il y avait une autre odeur. Et celle-là, elle la reconnaissait.

C'était celle du sang.

****

Elles restèrent un long moment blotties l'une contre l'autre, dans l'ombre de l'escalier, ne sachant si elles devaient poursuivre leur ascension, ou courir au village chercher de l'aide. Au-dessus d'elles, elles voyaient une lueur vacillante éclairer les dernières marches de l'escalier. Un feu, sans doute. Mais aucun autre bruit. Si des pillards s'étaient aventurés jusqu'ici, chose bien improbable compte tenu de la géographie de l'endroit, et qu'ils avaient tué l'occupant des lieux, ils n'auraient certainement pas savouré leur victoire dans le silence, et encore moins rangé les lieux qu'ils n'auraient pas manqué de mettre à sac !

Tamdin essayait de se rassurer, mais subsistait cette odeur écoeurante de sang qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer ! Que faire ?

Un gémissement à peine audible interrompit ses réflexions. Nyima tourna vers elle des yeux effrayés que la semi-obscurité rendait plus grands encore. Elle aussi avait entendu.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tamdin gravit en silence les dernières marches, et avança prudemment la tête par l'ouverture.

Ce qu'elle vit la rassura et la déconcerta à la fois. Etendu à même le sol sur une fourrure, le jeune maître de Jamir , jambes largement écartées, était en train d'accoucher.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se remettre de sa surprise.

Voyant que sa compagne ne semblait pas menacée ni vouloir prendre la fuite, Nyima se risqua à son tour.

Ca alors !, laissa-t-elle échapper sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune ermite, qui jusqu'ici ne s'était pas aperçu de leur présence, tourna la tête vers elles, visiblement surpris. Il se redressa péniblement sur un coude, une main sur son ventre distendu dissimulé sous une couverture.

Qui est là ?

Tamdin, après une seconde d'hésitation, s'avança.

Tamdin et Nyima . Nous venions vous apporter les herbes comme tous les ans , et …

Elle s'interrompit et s'élança. Le jeune homme – enfin, celui qu'elle croyait être un jeune homme mais qui apparemment ne l'était pas– s'était laissé retomber sur la fourrure.

Ca ne va pas ?

Elle se pencha sur lui. A la lueur d'un feu à demi-éteint, elle devina son visage crispé par la douleur .

Si . C'est juste que je suis un peu … occupé …. !

Un petit rire nerveux vint ponctuer cette boutade.

Tamdin jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. A quelques pas de l'âtre, le jeune ermite était allongé sur une épaisse fourrure , et la moitié supérieure de son torse et ses longues jambes émergeaient d'une couverture . Des vêtements en désordre gisaient sur le sol à quelques pas de là, ainsi qu'une gourde apparemment vide. En dehors de cela, rien qui pût indiquer la préparation d'un accouchement. Elle avait quatre enfants, sans compter un cinquième mort-né, elle savait donc ce qu'il en était. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur du liquide amniotique !

Peut-on vous aider ? On n'y connaît pas grand-chose, mais si vous nous guidez ….

Je vous remercie . Je n'avais pas prévu d'accoucher si tôt . L'enfant ne devait pas arriver avant deux ou trois semaines …. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi … difficile. Ooh … !

Une contraction le fit se tordre.

Quand avez-vous perdu les eaux ? Hier ?

Il y a trois jours.

Trois jours ?

Elle jeta à Nyima un regard inquiet . Trois jours et l'enfant n'était pas encore arrivé ? Les choses allaient être difficiles, en effet.

Nyima, tu peux ranimer le feu et faire bouillir de l'eau, s'il te plaît ? Il fait un froid de canard ici.

Au début, je parvenais à entretenir le feu, mais après …, balbutia-t-il, comme pour s'excuser.

Gardez vos forces. Vous allez en avoir besoin pour la suite. Il me faut des linges pour faire de la charpie. Où puis-je en trouver ?

Il lui désigna un placard . Elle en sortit des piles de linges, et commença à les réduire en morceaux plus petits. Puis, prenant un drap, elle le plia en forme d'oreiller improvisé et lui souleva la tête pour le glisser sous sa nuque. Sa chevelure en désordre était trempée de sueur.

Vous avez mal ?

C'est tenable . Puis-je avoir à boire ?

Elle saisit la gourde et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Il but avidement.

Hé, allez-y doucement ! Je vous en redonnerai plus tard, d'accord ? Nyima, est-ce que l'eau bout ?

Pas encore.

Pendant un moment , le silence retomba sur la pièce, seulement troublé de temps à autre par les gémissements de l'ermite et le craquement du bois en train de se consumer dans la cheminée.

C'est prêt, annonça Nyima.

Elle retira la marmite du feu. Après avoir laissé l'eau refroidir un moment, Tamdin y trempa quelques morceaux de tissu.

On va d'abord faire un brin de toilette, si vous voulez bien. Ca va vous faire du bien.

L'ermite acquiesça du regard.

Vous allez rire, dit Tamdin en soulevant un morceau de la couverture . Je croyais que vous étiez un homme, et …

Elle stoppa net, interdite. En une demi-seconde, son visage vira au cramoisi. Elle rabattit vivement la couverture. L'ermite de Jamir avait beau être en train d'accoucher, ce n'était pas une femme. Enfin, pas au sens strict du terme. Ce sur quoi son regard venait de tomber, entre ses cuisses, le prouvait. Indubitablement. Et suffisamment pour filer des complexes à son propre époux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Je …. Mais …. Enfin …. Que …, bredouilla-t-elle. Vous êtes un homme ????

Non plus, trancha l'ermite .

HEIN ????, s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux tibétaines interloquées.

Nyima et Tamdin se dévisagèrent, doutant soudain de leur santé mentale.

Je suis un Atlante, précisa l'ermite.

Un quoi ?

Un Atlante.

On a bien entendu, mais c'est quoi, un Atlante ?, s'énerva Tamdin.

Euh … vous êtes sûres que c'est le bon moment pour vous expliquer ?

La justesse de la remarque les fit retomber sur terre .

Oui, pardon, murmura Tamdin encore sous le choc.

Elle reprit la toilette de son patient en silence.

Tandis qu'elle découvrait de nouvelles zones de son corps, elle put constater qu'effectivement, il avait plus de l'anatomie masculine que féminine . En dehors de certains « détails » - oups, la voilà qui se remettait à rougir – il ne possédait pas de poitrine, et avait des hanches étroites d'homme. Voilà qui risquait de poser un problème.

Une fois la toilette achevée, elles le laissèrent se reposer un peu. De temps à autre, ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui, mais les contractions régulières l'empêchaient de dormir réellement.

Tamdin entraîna son amie au rez-de-chaussée.

Trop tard pour redescendre chercher de l'aide, maintenant . On va passer la nuit ici.

Nyima approuva.

J'espère qu'en bas ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter.

Ca n'est pas la première fois qu'on est contraintes de dormir ici.

Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

Tamdin soupira .

On n'a pas le choix. Je ne sais pas s'il y parviendra tout seul …

****

Les deux heures qui s'écoulèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit furent calmes. Mais peu après , les contractions s'intensifièrent. Tamdin constata, inquiète, que sous son patient , la fourrure se teintait de sang.

Nyima, souffla-t-elle à sa compagne, remets l'eau sur le feu. Le moment approche …

Il dut l'entendre, car Tamdin le vit détourner le regard et, se croyant seul, baisser les paupières en se raclant la gorge. Il devait être terrifié mais n'en montrait rien.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. Quel est votre nom, au fait ?

Mu, répondit-il, un peu détendu.

Suivirent trois heures pendant lesquelles le travail avança peu. Mu subissait les contractions, vague après vague, sans que la situation paraisse avancer. Il perdait pas mal de sang, mais Tamdin ne paniqua pas. A la naissance de son deuxième enfant, ou du troisième, elle ne souvenait plus très bien, ç'avait aussi été le cas, et les choses s'étaient bien terminées – elle était là pour en témoigner. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps. Brusquer les choses pouvait tout mettre en péril.

Puis vint le moment où les contractions devinrent plus violentes, au point de faire crier le jeune Atlante. Tamdin comprit. L'enfant commençait sa descente.

Il va falloir que vous vous redressiez. Je vais me mettre derrière vous pour vous soutenir, d'accord ?

Il fit comme elle avait dit.

Laissez reposer votre tête sur mon épaule. Ca ne sert à rien de gaspiller vos forces. Gardez-les pour pousser quand il faudra.

Elle lui épongea le visage qui ruisselait de sueur. D'un battement de cils, il la remercia.

Essayez de vous détendre maintenant.

Elle le maintint contre elle, caressant les cheveux humides pour éloigner la douleur. Sur sa joue, elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle.

Mu endura les heures suivantes sans désemparer. Trop fier pour montrer la douleur qui le broyait, il serrait les dents. Les contractions se succédaient maintenant sans répit. Bientôt, il n'eut plus la force de lutter contre la douleur. Une contraction plus forte encore que les précédentes le fit hurler. Il sentit à peine Tamdin qui glissait ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le soutenir.

Ca va passer , ça va passer, lui murmura-t-elle.

Tout commença à tournoyer autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux.

Non , cria Tamdin dans son oreille. Ne perdez pas conscience ! Accrochez-vous ! Serrez ma main !

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle racontait, mais sa voix le guidait, même si elle l'énervait. Il aurait tellement voulu dormir , échapper à la douleur.

Ecoutez-moi !

Elle ne le laisserait pas en paix !

Ecoutez-moi, cria-t-elle à nouveau.

Arrêtez de hurler comme ça, vous allez me rendre sourd, râla-t-il.

Parfait ! Le bébé veut sortir. Il est prêt. Maintenant , je vais vous aider à pousser, pendant que Nyima vous maintiendra les chevilles. Ca devrait être plus facile comme ça. D'accord ?

Avait-il le choix ? Mais il avait si mal. Il fallait que l'enfant naisse vite, ou ils allaient mourir tous les deux.

Tamdin ?

Oui, quoi ?

Si vous devez faire un choix entre moi et l'enfant, l'enfant est prioritaire en tout, compris ?

Ca n'est pas le moment de raconter des bêtises !

Tamdin, promettez-moi !

D'accord. Mais il n'y aura pas de choix à faire. Maintenant , poussez ! Allez !

Il obtempéra. La douleur explosa dans son ventre. Il tenta de crier, mais il n'y parvint même pas , tétanisé. Sa vue s'obscurcit. Tamdin comprit.

Respirez !

Il mit plusieurs secondes à refaire surface.

C'était bien. On va réessayer dans un petit moment.

Les trois tentatives suivantes ne donnèrent rien, à part épuiser davantage le malheureux Atlante. Nyima posait de temps à autre l'oreille sur son ventre, pour mesurer les mouvements de l'enfant , et évaluer sa position. Elle fit signe à Tamdin que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tamdin fit s'allonger Mu qui tremblait nerveusement à présent, et se retira avec elle dans un coin.

Il perd trop de sang . Et j'entends de moins en moins les battements du cœur du bébé . Il est engagé dans le bassin, maintenant, il faut faire vite. Sinon …

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'achever sa phrase.

Tamdin retourna vers Mu, le força à se soulever, et chercha la meilleure position possible, c'est à dire celle qui serait la plus efficace pour Mu tout en lui permettant de l'aider. Il devenait évident, au vu des derniers essais, que l'Atlante n'aurait pas la force de mettre seul son enfant au monde. S'il y parvenait …. Ce qu'elle redoutait par dessus tout, c'est que l'étroitesse des hanches n'empêche le passage du bébé. Si c'était le cas, ils étaient condamnés une mort lente et atroce tous les deux, elle et Nyima ne pourraient rien faire pour les sauver.

Courage, on est presque au bout, murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de Mu.

L'enfant est prioritaire, répondit-il d'une voix terriblement lasse qui affola Tamdin.

Vous allez vous en sortir tous les deux . Encore un peu de patience. Tu es prête, Nyima ?

Nyima hocha la tête, et resserra les chevilles de Mu avec toute la force qu'elle possédait. En lui procurant un appui, elle soutenait son effort.

Maintenant , poussez une dernière fois !

Non , je ne peux plus , balbutia-t-il.

Sa tête pesait lourdement sur son épaule.

Si ! Poussez, je vais vous aider ! Allez ! Ne laissez pas mourir votre enfant ! Vous pouvez le faire !

Mu se tendit soudain comme un arc, sa tête soudée à l'épaule de la jeune femme. Serrant les mâchoires à s'en briser les dents, il mit tout ce qu'il lui restait de forces dans cette ultime tentative.

Nyima poussa un cri .

Je vois la tête !

Vous entendez ? Allez , encore une fois, juste une !

Le plus dur était fait, et le bébé fut expulsé presque immédiatement. Nyima hurla de joie et éclata en sanglots, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant. Deux secondes plus tard, le cri strident du nouveau-né lui faisait écho. Mu ne l'entendit même pas. Quand Tamdin se pencha pour le féliciter, elle constata qu'il s'était évanoui.

Oh non, pas maintenant !

Elle le dégagea d'elle et l'allongea . Nyima, toute à sa joie, était occupée à nettoyer le bébé et n'avait rien remarqué.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, fit-elle.

Passe-moi de l'eau.

Mu était livide et respirait avec peine, mais son pouls bien que rapide était régulier. Tamdin lui passa de l'eau sur le visage et à son grand soulagement il ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il … ?

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase .

Tout va bien, répondit Tamdin en souriant. C'est fini maintenant, reposez-vous. Au fait , Nyima , c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Nyima leva les yeux au ciel .

Franchement, quelle question !

On était le premier avril. L'enfant fut appelé Kiki, et Tamdin et Nyima furent ses marraines .


End file.
